prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Fresh Pretty Cure!
Fresh Pretty Cure is the sixth season and fourth incarnation of the Pretty Cure series by Toei Animation, premiering on February 1, 2009. The series initially focuses on three Cures, Momozono Love, Aono Miki and Yamabuki Inori, who transform into Cure Peach, Cure Berry, and Cure Pine, respectively. Their mission is to defend this world and the parallel worlds from Labyrinth. Midway through the season, a fourth Cure is introduced: Higashi Setsuna, who transforms into Cure Passion. The season's motifs include fruits, clovers, card suits, dancing and happiness. :Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Characters Pretty Cure/Cure Angel The Cures of Fresh receive a special upgrade during the series, known as their "Cure Angel" form. The cheerful and selfless girl who is the unofficial leader of Pretty Cure. She is liked by everyone in town, and hates to see others suffering, even if they are her enemy. Her alter ego is Cure Peach, '''representing the power of love through the symbol of the Heart. The elegant young woman who is talented in several fields and dreams of becoming a model, though Pretty Cure and her friends always come first for her. Her alter ego is '''Cure Berry, '''representing the power of hope through the symbol of the Spade. A shy girl who loves nature and animals, and aspires to become a veterinarian just like her parents. Her alter ego is '''Cure Pine, '''representing the power of faith through the symbol of the Diamond. After having fought the other three girls for a long time as '''Eas, Setsuna eventually joins them when she is revealed to be the missing fourth Cure, Cure Passion, '''representing the power of happiness. Antagonists The only female of Labyrinth during the first half of the series. She has an obsession with defeating Pretty Cure in order to get Moebius to pay attention to her. Her human alias is '''Higashi Setsuna. The more clumsy member of Labyrinth, who is more of a comic relief despite his tough appearance. He never learns about a thing before attacking the people. His human alias is Nishi Hayato. The quieter member of the group, who prefers planning before actions. He seems to care for no one and enjoys when people suffer. He often plans out his attacks before going on a mission, always knowing beforehand what to do. His human alias is Minami Shun. The fourth member who appears late in the series, though she was shown with her face hidden in the second opening before her official introduction. She is an elite within Labyrinth, and uses Sorewatase as monsters and in battle can manipulate plants. Her human alias is Kita Nayuta, but has never officially used it. An elite member of Labyrinth, he acts like Moebius' right hand man, sending messages to the lower ranking members. The monsters used most often by the villains. They are made using a diamond imbued with evil energy that can be created by Eas, Westar and Soular using magic, which is then used to possess both animate and inanimate objects to do the bidding of whoever summons them. The new kind of monster that Moebius presented to Eas after she asked for more time to defeat Pretty Cure. Although it is incredibly strong compared to Nakewamekes, it works by sapping energy from the user and causing him or her pain. Eas was given only four cards to summon Nakisakebes, and those four are the only ones that appeared in the series. The third monster used by the villains, stored within a fruit with a vaguely humanoid shape that is grown by Northa using the liquified Fuko Energy stored in the Fuko Gauge. It was introduced by Northa, and only she can use them fully. They are also used by Westar and Soular a few times. The leader of Labyrinth who wishes to rule all worlds, thinking of all his subjects to be only mindless pawns. Kingdom of Sweets A ferret-like fairy of the Kingdom of Sweets, he is Chiffon's caretaker and speaks in Kansai dialect. He takes Chiffon to the human world on his search for Pretty Cure. He is prone to worrying and often grumbles, but becomes weak to a good story and will become overly emotional. He also loves Kaoru's donuts. A baby fairy from the Kingdom of Sweets. Chiffon likes to play practical jokes on others, often by using her esper powers. The mark on Chiffon's forehead gives a light that has many different abilities, including bestowing Pretty Cure with the ability to transform and giving them some of their power ups. The owl-like elder of the Kingdom of Sweets, he is the one who summons the Pickruns to look for Pretty Cure. Waffle is Tarte's father and king of the Kingdom of Sweets. Tarte's fiancee who loves him very much and supports him in whatever he is doing. She is also a fairy, but strongly resembles a chipmunk with pink fur. Clover Town Kaoru sells donuts in a park and plays the consultant role for Pretty Cure when they are feeling down. Owing to a contract that Tart can get donuts for free by entertaining solicitation, he also shares the secret of the existence of Tart and Chiffon. Miyuki is the leader of the famous dance unit Trinity and Pretty Cure's dance group, Clover's, coach. Although strict and hard-driving, Love absolutely admires her. She is later admitted into the secret life of her students. Miyuki's younger brother and is one of Love's classmates. He likes Love and often tries to impress her throughout the series but sometimes ends up in a friendly fight with her. Another of Love's classmates who has a huge crush on Miki, though he thinks Cure Berry looks nice, too. Love's classmate and the heir to Mikoshiba Zaibatsu. He has a tall figure, a gentle appearance, wears glasses, and is very timid. Kazuki is Miki's 13-year-old younger brother who lives separate from Miki with their father ever since their parents divorced, and he attends the same school as Miki. Miki often exploits him to go out with her and pose as her boyfriend to keep away other boys. He has had low blood pressure since birth, which has given him low confidence. Despite that, he aspires to become a doctor one day. Love's father, a development chief for a company that makes wigs. Love's mother, who loves her family very much and is gentle and understanding to everyone. She was the champion in the beauty contest of Yotsuba Town once. Inori's father, the local veterinarian, owns a personal clinic in Yotsuba Town. He has a bold, generous appearance and is very knowledgeable about animals, a quality that Inori admires greatly. Inori's mother and her husband's assistant in his clinic. The two other members of Trinity besides Miyuki. When performing, they wear black visors over their eyes. Items Linkruns '- The transformation device which lets the girls transform. The Pickruns (of each respective Cure) entered the girls cellphone and it became a Linkrun, which they use to transform. 'Cure Sticks - Peach, Berry, and Pine's attack items. Each have their own attack name and a different headpiece for the wands (ie: Peach has a heart). Passion Harp -Passions's attack item;' '''she is the only Cure in this season to have a different weapon. Trivia * ''Fresh Pretty Cure! is the first season in the Pretty Cure series' history that has two opening songs, with the second being Suite Pretty Cure♪. * It is the first season to have endings in 3D animation. * Fresh Pretty Cure! is so far the only season to use a different title screen at the beginning of each episode. * Fresh Pretty Cure! is the first season where the Cures don't have bows on their chests, instead they have a clover-shaped brooch on the left side of their chests depicting the theme colors of the season's cures on each leaf. * Fresh Pretty Cure! is the first single season (i.e. not part of a pair of seasons), that adds another Cure mid-way through the season, this happened in its sucessors, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Suite Pretty Cure♪. * The arm warmers have been reduced to short cuffs, with the exception of Cure Passion, who wears long arm warmers. * The marks on the arm warmers that represent the theme of the season are gone. * The mascots look quite different from all of the mascots that came before them. Furthermore, they do not end their sentences with a suffix, and the tradition of ending each series with four mascots is gone. * Fresh Pretty Cure! is the first season where the monsters' names do not end in "-na". * It is the first time the main heroine does not have any crush on someone; instead, it is the other way around, with her being clueless about it. * Prior to Episode 31 of Fresh Pretty Cure!, where Higashi Setsuna transfers to Public Yotsuba Junior High School, this series is the only series in Pretty Cure history (by far) where the Cures do not attend the same school. * Fresh Pretty Cure! was the first season to have a different art style than the first 5 seasons, a theme that has continued into its sucessors. * Fresh Pretty Cure! is the first season in which most of the Cures already know each other beforehand, with the second being Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * Fresh Pretty Cure! ''is the first season where the Cures don't have shorts underneath their skirts, and instead have frills, with the exception of Cure Passion, who wears long leggings. * ''Fresh Pretty Cure! is the first season in which the citizens of the city that they live in cheer them on, whereas in previous seasons, the people didn't know anything about Pretty Cure. * Fresh Pretty Cure! is the first season in Hong Kong and Taiwan to have their names changed from 'Angels' (from Futari wa Pretty Cure to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!) to Spirits. For example, Cure Peach is changed into 'Spirit of Love!', Berry is 'Spirit of Hope', Pine is 'Spirit of Prayers' and Passion is 'Spirit of Luckiness', which counts as official Cures. But in the original series in Asian countries, their names were used to be, for example the first Pretty Cure series, they were called 'Black Angel' and 'Snow Angel', which really confuses the Asian children in believing the 'real' Pretty Cure names. * Fresh Pretty Cure! ''has the largest number of episodes, with 50 episodes. * Fresh Pretty Cure is the 3rd season where all the cures are all the same age (14). Others being Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure: Splash Star and Smile Pretty Cure. * This is the first season where the season's name is included within an attack followed by Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Suite Pretty Cure. *''Fresh Pretty Cure is the first season when a villain becomes friends with the Cures, and becoming a Pretty Cure later on, with the second being Cure Beat in Suite Pretty Cure. Merchandise Please refer to main page Fresh Pretty Cure! Merchandise. Gallery External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/fresh_precure/ Fresh Pretty Cure!] at Toei Animation (Japanese) *[http://www.asahi.co.jp/fresh_precure/ Fresh Pretty Cure!] at TV Asahi (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=10499 Fresh Pretty Cure!] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Category:Series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery